


【石菊】成長痛（完）

by poruporu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poruporu/pseuds/poruporu
Summary: －NPOT179-188話原作背景。有BUG的話請忽視。－原本只是想寫青學演唱會的對戒梗（ry





	【石菊】成長痛（完）

全身都是繃帶的大石把自己緊緊抱在了懷裡，消毒水的味道灌進了鼻腔，但戀人熟悉的溫度依舊令人安心。四周是鬧哄哄的觀眾、尖叫的加油團跟裁判刺耳的哨聲，但是戀人在耳邊說著「你能來我很開心」的聲音，還是直接傳到了心底。靈魂又久違地鼓譟了起來，從日本遠道而來的男孩紅了臉，為了避開對方的傷口只能抓緊了衣角。  
「趕上大石的比賽真是太好了……。」他小聲地說。  
遠處傳來教練讓年輕的代表隊球員回場邊看比賽的聲音，大石只得又揉了揉那頭紅髮，用那一貫過度溫柔，又過度平穩的語氣向他道別。對方沒有說其他多餘的話，菊丸看著屬於國家隊的紅色隊服消失在自己的指尖。  
幾個高中生見大石回來了熟稔的搭了過來，像是講了幾句，大石有點不好意思似地揮了揮手，笑得有些靦腆。周遭的歡聲叫嚷還在繼續，菊丸英二卻有些耳鳴，突然就覺得炎熱的澳大利亞有些討人厭。

>

好像是新開的飾品店。  
螢光色花體的招牌帶點原宿的味道，外牆被漆成全黑，向外展示的櫥窗內卻是鮮豔惹眼的粉色系。毛絨絨的毯子包裹著幾頂秋季流行的貝雷帽，耳環戒指等主打的飾品就隨性地擺在木製的展示架上。幾個少女嘻笑的跑了進去，制服的裙擺掃過等待著過馬路的人群，留下髮尾的雛菊香氣。

「我記得姊姊說過，好像是這幾天才開幕的。」不二周助順著同桌好友的視線看過去，「因為男式女式的飾品都很多，所以很受歡迎噢，英二要進去看看嗎？」  
「啊？不用了不用了！」菊丸搖了搖頭，有些慌張的收回視線，「再說了，我們打網球戴飾品多麻煩啊。啊，綠燈了！走吧走吧！」  
……其實其他能戴的時間也有很多啊。青學的天才默默地想，但還是順從地被拉著進入了馬路的人潮之中。

全國大賽之後，一切好像又變回了原樣。  
日本第一的獎盃被好好地收在了部室的玻璃櫃，連著那段輝煌的記憶鎖在了一起。放了幾天悠閒的暑假，新學期很快就開始了。白天應付著三年級逐漸繁重的課業，下了課若是不甘寂寞的話還是會去網球部虐虐後輩，反正後輩們大抵早就習慣了這群前輩的自由程度。因此除了去部活的時間稍微減少外，大部分的生活還是跟以前沒什麼兩樣。

啊，大概還是有改變了的，像是大石秀一郎終於跟自己的雙打搭檔告白了這件事。

既然能做到同調，基本上就不存在什麼秘密。打從升上三年級開始，兩人就多多少少意識到了雙方的心情，但是重要的目標在前，又都心照不宣的不曾提起。  
這過程對心思敏感的青少年來說多少有些酸疼，但當菊丸英二以要充電的名義，側躺在大石秀一郎的腿上休息時，大石輕撫過搭檔的頭髮，感受著對方的溫度跟呼吸是如此的貼近，而那毫無防備的模樣也同樣地惹人憐愛——突然就覺得無比的安心。  
現在不說也可以的吧。  
就算在未來也會等著我的吧。

全國大賽結束，青學的副部長左思右想，最後仍毫無創意的把菊丸英二約到了集裝箱。穿著寬大T恤前來赴約的男孩，在夕陽下恍惚地與那年提出要組成雙打的模樣重合在了一起。兩人之間用粉筆畫下的白線被抹開了，大石秀一郎在橘黃的光暈下吻著男孩，他們正式成為了戀人關係。

>

選手村熱鬧無比，菊丸英二躲過了各種新鮮事物帶來的誘惑，對照著紙條來到了1002的房門前。  
「英二！太好了，有順利找到這裡。」  
門鈴剛按下房門就打開了，大石秀一郎站到一旁讓門外的男孩進入，「本來是想去大廳接你上來的，但前輩們突然說要用視訊開個會，直到剛剛才結束。」  
「沒什麼，大石擔心太多啦！」菊丸揮了揮手。

對中學生來說有些豪華的單人房，依照主人謹慎的習性被收拾得乾淨整潔，運動毛巾方方正正地疊在矮櫃上，就算每天都有人會來幫忙打掃，少年也總是家教良好的把棉被鋪平。  
大石領著菊丸讓他在餐桌旁坐下，順手拿了杯布丁給他後，又去房間裡的簡易吧台打算弄點什麼食物。少年一邊撕著食材的包裝，一邊不經意的說著：「英二是不是沒有看完切原的比賽？全部比賽結束後想找英二沒找到呢，手機不在身上，只能讓阿桃幫忙傳了紙條，英二有看到真是太好了。」  
「嗯——」  
「不過世界賽還真是可怕呢，上場前我也是緊張過頭了，但是越知前輩——果然還是很帥氣啊！從他身上學到不少東西呢，果然我還是、」  
少年終於解決了那堆包裝，把東西放進微波爐後才發現對方沒了回應，跟平時的英二比起來，也過於安靜了。他回過頭，戀人正叼著湯匙捧著下巴，一動不動地盯著自己看。  
「啊，是不是我說太多話了，英二從日本過來應該很累了吧。」大石苦笑著有些抱歉的問。然而他反常的戀人只是放下了湯匙，朝著吧台走了過來。  
在男孩正準備久違地撲進男朋友懷裡的時候，大石卻先一步的抓住了對方的手腕，讓他定在原地。  
被抓住的男孩疑惑的歪了歪頭，大石的表情倒也像是被自己的反應嚇到似的，「那個、英二，你看，我到現在都還沒換下衣服，全身都是汗跟藥水的味道。我先去洗個澡，等下微波爐好了你自己先拿出來吃，不用等我！」然後年輕的代表隊選手迅速的拿了浴巾，頗有落荒而逃的意思。  
「欸，大石你受了那麼多傷要不要我——」沒說完的話，被浴室關上的門堵在了嘴邊。  
微波爐『叮』的一聲響起，然而還未吃過晚飯的少年卻也沒了打開它的心思。

＞

「英二，過馬路囉。」  
「啊，嗯。」  
戀人牽起自己的手，掌心滾燙的溫度像是在燃燒，然而自己卻不想放開，粉紅色的櫥窗很快消失在眼角。戀人啊，現在已經是可以稱彼此是戀人的關係。菊丸想著想著大大的貓眼就止不住笑意。  
「什麼事這麼開心？」  
「嘿嘿，當然是等下可以玩大石最新的遊戲機啊！」  
「英二不是說今天是想請我幫忙補習的嗎——」雖然嘴裡這樣說，但擅於照顧他人的少年，還是無奈地眼睛也彎了起來。

雖然已經來過大石家不知道多少次，但成為戀人後卻還是第一次。正處於思春期的男孩，原先以為變成戀人後不過是多了一個名份，相處上不會有太大的改變。但從那日集裝箱的吻開始，上下學等待自己的掌心、中午頂樓吃飯時的懷抱，還有抓到機會就偷襲的無數個親吻，都讓第一次嘗試戀愛的菊丸英二知道，原來成為戀人，是一件多麼美好的事。  
既然今天要住在大石家，洗過澡後男孩便毫不客氣的拿了對方的家居服來穿。因為是大石經常穿的衣服，布料被洗得柔軟，尺寸也比自己一般穿的還要再大一些。大石端著牛奶進來的時候，菊丸正坐在床邊吹著頭髮，寬鬆的衣領隨著動作時不時露出男孩白皙的肌膚。  
房間的主人有些艱難的咽了口口水，把牛奶放到一邊坐到了床上，從男孩手中接過吹風機。  
「英二還真是喜歡我這件衣服呢。」  
「嗯，因為很舒服嘛。」被服侍的貓咪溫馴的趴在主人大腿上。  
「英二如果真的很喜歡的話，可以直接給你啊。」  
「咦——不要嘛，」貓咪抬起頭，皺起了好看的眉，撒嬌道：「想要有大石的味道。」

大石秀一郎，15歲，彷彿在一瞬間被青春期的荷爾蒙沖暈了頭。  
當戀人被壓在床上，顫抖著身體哭著被自己用手弄出來的時候，大石只是一改平時冷靜的形象，眷戀又著迷的重複說著「英二，好可愛」「聽話」還有「舒服嗎？」。  
明明舒不舒服也能從戀人泛紅的雙頰跟眼角的淚水看得出來，但他卻硬要聽著身下的人用軟綿的哭腔說出「舒服」兩個字。看來有人不只是燒肉奉行而已啊。  
握著英二小上一些的手，看著他掛著可憐的淚痕像隻貓咪般地蹭了蹭枕頭。

——啊啊，一輩子都不想放開呢。

>

最後還是讓自己幫忙上了藥。  
兩人安靜地面對面坐在床鋪上，氣氛延續著先前的微妙，戀人一向溫暖的雙手佈滿了擦傷。以醫科為目標的戀人其實比自己懂的要多很多，他一邊從藥箱拿出寫著洋文的藥水跟貼布，一邊解釋著自己聽不太懂的藥物原理。聽說敗組在山上訓練時，也有不少人都受到了的幫助。大石秀一郎，不管在哪都是又可靠又細心的存在，不論是高中生前輩還是同齡的別校隊友，大抵都是打從心底信賴著他吧。

知道的呦，正因為自己是如此的了解他，所以知道這個人全部的好。  
低垂的視線就模糊了起來，為什麼呢？明明是該替他開心的事。

「英二，那邊已經上過藥了喔。」  
「啊、抱歉抱歉。」  
菊丸抬起頭，撞上了對方有些無奈但依舊溫柔的雙眼。  
「就剩下額角的傷了，不要動喔。」

今天早上，就那樣閉上眼睛，堅定地站在球場上，大石心裡想著什麼呢？是日本的榮譽？是前輩們對自己託付的信賴？還是——？明明不久前自己也還是站在全國比賽賽場上的選手呢，如今卻有些忘記了站在球場上的心情。說起來也好久好久，沒有跟大石一起打雙打了。

「稍微分開了一陣子，英二好像變成熟了一點？」  
「……诶？」  
「好像變漂亮了。」

……漂亮什麼的，男孩子被這樣稱讚才不會高興呢。  
明明這樣想著，卻還是忍不住紅了耳根。

「大石才是，好像，已經是大人了。」  
「嗯？怎麼說？」  
「……已經是能夠獨當一面、成熟可靠、帥氣的大人了喔！」

——明明是該替他開心的事。  
但是為什麼呢？這種不甘心、像是要分別的感覺。

「……英二，」  
手裡的繃帶跟棉棒都被拿走放到一旁，然後戀人溫熱的掌心就撫上了臉頰。  
「如果我真的是個帥氣的大人——就不會讓我愛的人露出這樣的表情了吧。」

>

少年的戀心是從何時開始的呢？

大石秀一郎看著紅髮的男孩閉起了眼睛，雙手緊扣，虔誠地低下了頭，燭光映在男孩尚未脫下稚氣的臉顯得些許不現實。菊丸英二將手握得很緊，像是用全身的力氣許著願，然後漂亮的貓眼張了開來，他吹熄了蠟燭。  
「沒有錯過英二生日真是太好了。」  
「就是說啊！大石要是還在那什麼懸崖上訓練的話，我不就要一個人吃蛋糕了嗎！」  
壽星男孩坐在男朋友的懷裡嘿嘿笑著，手指沾了一坨奶油，毫不留情地抹在了身後人的鼻子上。  
「英二！」

就連這種沒營養的打鬧都是好的。原以為要完全地錯過中學最後那一點能在一起打球的時光，沒想到山上的訓練、敗組的歸來，又讓兩人得以重聚。那一天回到U-17訓練基地，大石一眼就看見場邊那人欣喜又擔憂的目光，明明在基地裡能吃上均衡美味的食物，為何男孩看上去又瘦了呢？之後男孩興奮地撲進自己雙臂，越發纖細的腰身更是印證了自己的猜想。  
是因為長高了一些呦！那人後來漫不經心地解釋道。

「我有準備生日禮物噢！」  
「诶～～果然大石最好了！」  
「本來就打算生日的時候給你，所以一直帶在身上，能夠準時交給英二真是太好了。」  
「是什麼是什麼？」  
壽星男孩興奮地轉頭看向自己的男朋友，一個黑色、掌心大小的紙袋，就輕輕地敲在了自己頭上。  
「如果英二願意收下⋯⋯」  
少年的眼裡，是比清澈夜空中的星雲還要珍稀一百倍的閃閃發亮。

——是我的承諾喔。

>

「……你還戴著啊？」  
「當然。」

一直都戴著喔，戒指。  
做為菊丸英二15歲生日禮物的那只對戒，純銀粗鐲身的橢圓形小東西，被大石秀一郎用一條頸鍊穿過，正溫熱地躺在主人的掌心。菊丸縮在戀人的懷裡，接過了那個與自己左手中指上的一模一樣的戒指。  
「要是不小心傷到就不好了，所以比賽時收進了口袋裡。」  
「戒指沒傷著，主人自己卻受了重傷，也沒有比較好好嗎……」  
「哈哈…這次真的不是故意的，抱歉，讓英二擔心了。」

又不是在怪你…。男孩暗自腹誹，有些彆扭的噘起了嘴，因為剛剛哭過腫起的眼睛帶著令人心疼的緋紅。方才額角的傷也沒包紮完，被戀人收入熟悉的懷抱裡，就止不住地哭泣。而戀人在耳邊悄聲地說著「對不起」，也只是令遠道而來的男孩哭得更兇。  
果然不可能變回原樣的吧，我們之間，還有青學的其他人。全國大賽像是美夢的休止符，少年們習以為常的生活戛然而止，像是聖誕老人突然在你面前脫下了假鬍子的偽裝，然後殘酷地告訴你是時候該長大了。但是為何長大了就必須分離呢？菊丸英二站在球網的一邊痛苦地想，細聲要求搭檔把球拍留下。

——知道的呦，正因為自己是如此的了解他，所以知道這個人全部的好。  
大石，在自己不了解的時光裡，好像已經往前跑到了看不見的地方。是不甘心嗎？是忌妒嗎？是憤怒嗎？

「讓英二感到不安了吧，對不起。」  
「好像在忙碌的訓練中不知不覺就忽略了英二的感受。」  
「但是，只有心裡一直都是想著英二這點，請相信我。」

——啊啊，大概是寂寞吧。  
男孩找到了成長痛的名字。

濕熱的吻落在了泛紅的眼角，輕柔地、堅定地。然後是小巧可愛的鼻尖，再來是等待已久的柔軟的唇。  
「因為太久沒見到英二，怕抱住了就捨不得放手了」——少年解釋著方才不自然的行為。「不過看來，不緊緊地抱著你，就無法安心呢。更何況不能碰觸英二，也像是要死了一樣。」  
重逢的親熱兩人都有些煞不住腳，不過既然大石暫時不會有比賽了，雙方也就都乾脆放開了索取。菊丸英二被緊緊扣著腰肢，被迫仰頭吞嚥著戀人口中的津液，暈呼呼地像是要蒸發。大石叼著自己的舌頭，還硬要講些肉麻的話，菊丸忍不住掐了他一下。而大石馬上就扣住了那隻作亂的手，兩人交握的中指上，閃耀著銀戒反射的光芒。

——只有心裡一直都是想著英二這點，請相信我。  
相信的呦。  
因為自己僅僅是往粉紅色的櫥窗撇了幾眼，大石馬上就買了對戒當作禮物嘛。

> 

「英二要住在選手村嗎？」  
「nya～！不二！」  
「呵呵，我什麼都不會說的呦，英二有空也可以來我房間——哎呀，好像飼主不同意呢。」青學的天才望向遠處明明正在聽高中前輩說話卻止不住把視線往這裡飄的青學副部長。  
「嗯？」  
「你們隔壁住著真田弦一郎，所以還是要小聲點喔。」  
「不二今天盡是講些莫名其妙的話呢～」  
「英二，你們在說什麼呢？」

某人今天佔有慾很強嘛。  
不二周助看向某個明明平常會把戒指當頸鍊戴、或是收進口袋裡的隊友，今天卻招搖地將戒指戴在手上——

看來有人不只是燒肉奉行而已啊。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 石菊好難寫！！！！！！
> 
> 補充：179-188話是大石跟越知前輩打雙打對戰希臘隊，英二跟其他沒進代表隊的人剛好在大石比賽前做為應援團到了現場。當大石被精神系攻擊（x）物理攻擊（o）的時候英二全程都在場邊擔心的看著。比完後兩人擊了掌，大石被評價為天生的雙打選手。  
其實我是想說這個劇情寫虐應該蠻好虐的（欸


End file.
